Hanyou No Tasha
by Inutasha Sukura
Summary: A Inu Hanyou named Tasha was born in a time of turmoil & war. Just after birth barely surviving her clan's annihilation. She was found & raised by shrine priestess & monk. While finishing her last year of high school. She meets a boy that changes her life by sending it spiraling out of control. She learns more of her demon heritage & past as she vows to revenge her clan murder.


Disclaimer: This is of my own creation so all rights go to me. This story was inspired by Inuyasha series. Which I don't have rights too. Also, I don't have the greatest grammar so please excuse that. I had it checked with for free at Grammarly. So please be easy on chewing me out on it. Otherwise, enjoy the story!))

Hanyou No Tasha Prolog

Once in the lands of Japan, there were wars between humans and demons. The land has plagued the land for many centuries and soon demons started to disappear in time. Some say they finally kill them all out and other says they're still out there hiding. But now a day's demons are just ghost stories. But they still lived but in a different dimension only seen by special humans. Spiritual humans are able to see them the demons in the human world. The demons and humans are separated by a portal but only can be seen by demons and people with spiritual powers. The demons decided to separate themselves from the humans since they had such a horrible past and fact remain humans can't be trusted in demons eyes. By doing so it caused the dimensional hole between human and demon world. A demon called Lady Chiyo was the one who places the spell over special area's and places the dimensional spell to help keep the peace between humans and demons at peace. But every spell has a catch and the catch was that demons couldn't leave the dimensional portal with a granted access to pass. Lady Chiyo selected four sovereigns for each section of the land on the demon side. The Northern sovereign Genbu the tortoise demon to control the northern section of Japan. The Southern sovereign Suzaku the Phoenix demon to control the southern part. The Western sovereign Byakko the tiger demon who controlled the western part, and the Eastern sovereign Seiryu the dragon demon who controlled the eastern part. Only selected demons of the land or the land sovereign could pass through the portal. Demons and humans could also pass through but with a hefty price for a pass. Most do not buy the passes because of the price. Also human with spiritual powers could pass through but only selected humans can pass through but only for business purposes only. The portal overlaps the human world but with different names of their own. It Maybe Kyoto, Japan in the human world and be Koto, Japan in the demon world.

After the portal was setup. Demons shifted through out the land. When ones that left other demons went to claim the land. By doing so it created a lot of war fair among demons. During this time a war broke out between dog demons over territory. The dog demons had specific qualities to their powers. Their powers which are rare to obtain are Fire, Water, Earth, Rock, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Metal, Darkness, and Light. These are called the elemental dog demons. They all had their clans in their distinct element. The fire elementals lived in the volcanic region, water lived in lake or oceans, and so on. During the years the dog demons grew and wanted more power over the other and rule. So a war broke out between the Lighting dog demons and the water dog demons. The elements have their weakness and advantages. The dog demons for water had special trade mark to them. They were all born with a water droplet on their bodies to show they obtain the elemental power. It also applies to the other elements as well. The dog demon tribe that had the water element is lead by a female dog demon named Izumi. She was a very determined and strong-willed demoness. She had dark brown hair with amber eyes. She never found a male worthy to have her or spark her interest. She wanted more than what male dog demon could provide her. Until she met a human monk. Izumi had taken a human as her mate and many demons look down on her for taking a human and soiled the bloodline. The clan had just started to grow in numbers with this ability too. The human named Kazuo and he had black hair with blue eyes. He was one of the best in his village. He led the water demon tribe with Izumi through great battles in his time. The tribe grew to respect him for every battle won. Soon they saw him as one of their own. Sometime later when things started to calm down Kazuo and Izumi barred a child name Tasha and the clan was a shock to see half demon child at that. Since half demons are rare cause none ever make it to adult hood, let alone childhood but to also be blessed with the water elemental powers as well. They were the happiest they ever could be.

After the birth of Tasha, the other dog demon clans wanted to make a peace treaty. Everything was looking bright for their future and a future for their daughter. Who would one day lead their clan just like her mother had done. The day of the peace treaty they met with dog demon clan that settled in the west. The clan was lead by Rōshi, which was rumored that his clan had begun getting the fire element in their midst. Kazuo went and met with Rōshi with a few of his pack. They started to do the treaty and everything was going according to plan. In the background, another dog demon clan began attacking. Kazuo and Izumi clan was fighting back to regain their surprise attack which was turning everything into chaos. Izumi was still recovering from child birth in her lair. Izumi calls for her brother Makoto to take the baby and run for safety across the new portal into the human side. Makoto was a black head with a braid down to his rear with amber eyes with dark tan skin. Where everything is a lot safer right now. Izumi gives Makoto a pass and Tasha one that can hang around her neck. Makoto picks Tasha up from Izumi and she wails loudly. Izumi tears up and blinks her tears away. Makoto takes the young pup and flees. Izumi wobbles out of the den and by that time the enemy makes their way there. Makoto just makes over the hill and that is when he hears the screams and shouts of his clan. He hangs his head and runs holding the pup tightly. A storm blows in and begins to come to a down pour as if the gods were crying themselves. It wasn't long till the enemy had caught up to Makoto. The enemy attacks Makoto from behind making him tumble and fall down the wooded hillside. Makoto clutches the pup to him until he hits hard at the bottom making gasp for air. Makoto hears the enemy sliding down the hill towards him. Makoto had to think fast. So he looked around for anything to save the pup. Nearby was a stream that flows right through one of the portal. Makoto notices floating trees and debris was floating down the stream. Makoto grabs branches and grabs one of the trees floating down stream. Makoto places the pup on the tree and cover it with the branches then released the tree to continue floating down stream. Makoto prayed for the pups safety and by that time the enemy is on top of them. Then a fight ensued afterward.

The young pup wailed and cried as it floated down the stream on the tree logs. No one had taken notice of pup until eventually, it crosses into the other side of the portal. Soon the rains had stop and the tree log floated down stream until it came shore next to a shrine. The shrine belongs to a young couple who was outside doing their daily sweeping. That is when the young women named Shuri heard cries and stop what she was doing and went towards the cries until she was upon the banked tree log. She removed the brush on top and gasp when she saw the baby. Shuri yells for her husband named Kenji who comes running over to see what the matter and gasp. Shuri turns around to face him holding the pup in her arms. Kenji looks at the pup and notices the pass around its neck. The pass tells them which clan she is from. Until they could find the pup parents they take the pup in. After talking with the portal guardians they received word that the clan that the pup had come from was totally annihilated. Kenji and Shuri didn't know what to do. The poor pup entire family was annihilated and didn't have anyone to turn too. The couple decided to raise the pup themselves the best they could. Since the couple couldn't have children themselves. The couple raised pup up and when it got to send her off to school. They needed a way to hide her demon features. Because by now most humans believe demons are a myth and seeing one would put a lot of people to panic. The only ones that would notice her would priest, priestess, or monks. So they were able to get a necklace made for her. So she may attend school and get a proper education. The necklace they gave her was a little choker with a little blue water droplet and not only does it hide her demon features. It also holds her demon powers back so she won't hurt anyone. As years go on she makes it to her senior year of high school and this is where our story begins...

17 years later...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning With The New Kid**

Tasha wakes up early in the morning and hops out of bed stretching. She walks over to her dresser and grabs her hair brush and begins to brush her hair by looking into the vanity mirror as she smiled at herself.

"Tasha, Hunny, Breakfast is ready. You don't want to be late for your first day back to school," yelled Shuri from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" said Tasha has grown into a fine 17-year-old and her height is 157 cm tall, breast 84 cm, waist 57 cm, and hips 81. She gets dressed in her uniform. The uniform was dark gray dress coat with white trimming. Then underneath is a white button up top with a beige vest over it and top with a red plaid tie with pleated skirt. She goes from brushing her hair to putting it up in a high ponytail and then she brushing her tail. She then checks herself to make sure everything is right and then grabs her choker. She puts it on and this makes her demon features go away and then heads downstairs.

"So whats for breakfast Mom?" asked Tasha as she sat down at the table.

"I fixed your favorite grilled fish with miso, rice, and kobachi," said Shuri as she sat down at the table to join eating breakfast with her.

Tasha breathes in the smells happily digs into breakfast eating happily.

Shuri giggled at her daughter. "Please remember to breathe darling".

Kenji walks in with yawn and fixes himself some coffee. He looks over his shoulder at his daughter " Morning Tasha, you looking excited today or is it just the food" he chuckled.

Tasha swallows hard to get her breath "You know I love food more than school papa."

" At least that will never change. When you turn down food hell will freeze over"

"Hunny! Language please!" growled Shuri sending a glare at her husband.

He laughs " Sorry Hunny but you know it's true." He gives her brightest grin.

She finishes her breakfast then looks at the clock and jumps up. " I gotta run, Love you!" She gets up and place her dishes in the sink and grabs her bag running out the door.

Tasha running to school and makes in time before they shut the gates. She sighs of relief once inside and walks inside to meet up with her friends.

" Hey Kimiko how was your summer?" asked Tasha has she walks up to them changing her shoes out.

Kimiko shuts her locker and sighs. "My summer was ok. Spending the summer at my grandparents but the tv had only 25 channels to watch."

Kimiko was a dirty blonde and has her hair in pigtails with ribbons. She's 152 cm tall, breast 75 cm, waist 57 cm, and hips 71 cm. They met each other in pre-k and ever since they have been in separable. Also, she helps Tasha pass her classes with her notes because of doodles the entire lectures.

Tasha goes and pats her on the back and they begin to walk to class." It Can't be that bad? At least you still had some type of show to watch right?"

"No! It was horrible! It was all news channel, drama, national geographic and little kid cartoons. I literally have all the Dora The Explorer songs in my head!"

Tasha just burst out laughing at her friend.

" It's not funny Tasha! Next time I'll drag you with me so you can suffer with me next time!" grumbling at Tasha as she goes into their class and sits down.

Tasha wipes her eyes from the tears and sits down next to her near the window. " I'm sorry Kimiko. Just imagining you singing the songs are priceless. If I go my ears will literally bleed."

"You better be sorry or I'll stop giving you my notes!" She gives Tasha a threating look.

The teacher walks in and stands by the board. She just your average school teacher in her upper 20's. One student rep calls out "Rei!". Then the whole class stands up saying "onegaishimasu".

"You may be seated." The teacher turns around and writes her name on the board. "My name is Ms. Yamato I'll be your teacher for this year. I hope we can all get along," She blows to them then turns towards the board writing today subject that they would be going over.

Tasha yawns as she looks outside the window. Then a boy in the school yard heading toward the school. He had dirty blonde hair that was cut short with a small ponytail. She was thinking to herself that she never saw that guy before so she shrugs.

A moment later there's a knock at the classroom door then it slides open. Tasha looks and it's the same boy she saw earlier. turned and smiled at him then motion for him to come in.

Ms. Yamato walks towards him as he enters the classroom." Class I forgot to mention that will be having a new student today. He has come from Osaka. Please give him a warm welcome! Please, why don't you introduce yourself."

The young man turned and face the class and sighed." Hi, my name is Roku Yamasaki. I hope we make a great year together." He then bows then noticed demon aura in the class and takes a seat next to Tasha and just looks out the window glancing at her.

Kimiko sitting in front of Tasha turns around and whispers to her. " Isn't the new guy cute or what!"

" He is kinda cute isn't he?" She whispers back then leans over to him. " Hi Yamasaki, My name is Tasha Ichirei if you ever need anything about class or notes just let me know, ok?" She smiles at him.

He turns and looks at her and he can see her demonic aura around the edges of her body. He knew it! Smiling inward to himself in the back of his mind. The demon was his after school but until then I must watch out. He doesn't know what her motive was. He smiles at Tasha saying " Thank you Ichirei I really appreciate that."

" Hey, that what class mates are for? So no problem, ok" She says with a smile.

Kimiko grabs Tasha by the arm giving her a glare and whispers " You already hitting on him?!"

She blinks at her and sweat drops." No way I was just trying to make him feel comfortable that all. Don't go getting your undies in a wad just because you think he's cute and all." whispered Tasha.

Kimiko just turns red and shakes her head at her friend. Then she turns around to start writing notes on the black board.

Tasha giggled at her friend and starts to write down some notes too.

Roku writes down the information from the board and also observes his new duty he must fulfill next to him.

Later classes ended for the day. Kimiko and Tasha met at their lockers to change out their shoes.

"Hey, we should hit the arcade after school. What do you say Tasha?" asked Kimiko while she shut her locker.

Tasha was in the middle of slipping on her shoes. " Yeah, sure that sounds great. But I need to run home and let my folks know where I'm going or otherwise they would have the police chasing me down." She laughs.

"Ok, ok, I get it, Tasha. Just call me to let me know when you're heading my way. See ya!" says as Kimiko as she quickly leaves heading out.

Tasha finishes up changing her shoes and putting everything away in the locker then begins to head out. She noticed that everyone has left. " Man everyone was really ready to leave today. Not that I blame them. It's like a ghost town out here." She blinks as she continues on and suddenly feels being watched but shakes it off.

"Man everyone was really ready to leave today. Not that I blame them. It's like a ghost town out here." She blinks as she continues on and suddenly feels being watched but shakes it off.

Just as Tasha walks through the school gates to leave someone jumps out from beside the school gate. Then next thing she knows she has scared sutra's on her forehead and arms. She jumps back and yelps as sutra shock her. She then looks to see who has done this. " whats the big idea here?! Come out! " she yells then growls while the sutra starts to make the choker spell to waiver.

"Whats the big idea here?! Come out! " She yells then growls while the sutra starts to make the choker spell to waiver.

A shadow figure walks out from behind the gate and stands before her smirking. " Hello, Tasha aren't you glad to see me?"

Her eyes widen at the shadow figure and frown."Roku...? Why are you doing this?" She growled out.

"Why you say? Well for one is because you're a demon and two it's my job because you obviously don't have a pass on you. So I'm going to return you from where you belong. If you don't cooperate I will have no choice but to kill you where you stand." He said while slowly walking closer to her.

"A Pass? What the hell are you talking about you freaking nutcase! You know what? Fuck you! You're nowhere near cute!" She yells at him and growls out. Then she grabs the scared sutra's while they still shocking her and rips the off without too much of problem. When the sutra's come off with her priestess powers and they burst into blue flames.

He blinks at her and flabbergasted at what she had just done. He has never seen or heard of a demon destroying the sutra's unless they were powerful to just break them but this wasn't the case.

During his amazement, Tasha smirks and flicks his head. "You're not taking me anywhere. I'm free as anyone else is so don't spout all this complete nonsense. Then throwing your lame sacred sutra's because they won't be effective!" She said as she grabs him by the collar of his shirt. Then she punches him into the ground and then runs off.

Roku rubbing his cheek and lets out a human growl as he got to his feet. " Get back here! You're not getting away from me!" as he yelled running after her.

"Get back here! You're not getting away from me!" as he yelled running after her.

The choker around Tasha's neck keeps jittering between phases of her human and demon features and power as well. She grumbles as she looks over her shoulder and sees him following.

She yells while running down the street then up on the rooftops. " Don't you have anything else to do than harass me you damn fool!?"

"Nope! Your just lucky you have my undivided attention! Consider yourself lucky!" He yells smirking and gaining on her.

She growls as he gains on her. She wasn't used to using her demon powers because she was forbidden to by her parents. She jumps across a big gap between some houses. It was roughly 30 ft gap. She leaps over it effortlessly then turns to see how badly he failed. Next thing she saw was Roku jumping over and straight into her making them hit the roof and rolling off it.

She yelps because sadly there was nothing cushion her fall and rubs her head. She blinks when she feels something on her and into a particular area at that! She leans up seeing Roku on top of her still reeling from their fall. He has his hand on her bosom and giving it a slight squeeze. She blinks like crazy turning red and by this time her choke tops working. She is red all the way up to her dog ears. By this time Roku recovers from the fall and curious at what was so soft he was squeezing. He then looked up to only see a fist to claim his other cheek and throwing him off her.

"Y-you...You...Hentai! You're supposed to be a holy man, not a...a hentai!" She screams at him hugging her chest blushing madly.

"It was an accident! I wouldn't soily myself with the likes of you!" He yells right back at her rubbing his cheek getting up.

She flinches at that comment then glares at him before running off again. By this time Roku noticed she had already begun to run again then followed suit behind her. As she races through the streets as fast as she could before someone to get a good look at her since her features were now visible. She manages to make it to her family shrine. She stops to take a breath holding on to her knees for support. When she looks up Roku tackles her to the ground and they go rolling with him on top holding her arm down. Roku pants and says breathlessly. " Ha! ...I told you...I would get you!"

Tasha just saw a blur while getting knock into the ground rolling. When the rolling stop she looks at what ever tackled her. When she finally looks as sees who it is she growls and she screams " WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"My only problem is YOU and YOU alone got it! I'm just doing my job!" he says while yelling down at her.

She bares her fangs him growling and that is when she notices what a predicament she was in and turns red in the face. She then begins to slowly stop growling. He had her pin down on the pavement with one leg between her legs and their bodies close together.

He notices the sudden change in her behavior and raises a brow at her. He then looks around to see the cause and that is when he notices the predicament and he turns red as well.

"Uh ahem!..." coughs to get their attention while Kenji was holding a broom staring at them.

The two looks at him then each other and he now notices their position theirs in. Roku scrambles off her but then hurries to his feet says " I uh...It wasn't what it looks like..!"

Tasha scurried backward holding her chest in a temp to calm her rapid beating heart as she blushing." W-What he said I swear!" She yells out.

The older man chuckled at them." Tasha why don't you invite your new friend inside. You two can explore your youth inside because no one wants to see _that_ ya know?" He then turns and starts to make his way up the shrine steps.

Roku tries to shake off his embarrassment to just changing the subject and follow the old man.

"Why do you keep a demon at your shrine? You're a priest after all? " Roku asks in a confused manner.

Kenji makes it to the top of the stairs and stops then turns to him.

"It's because we see it is unnecessary to judge one based on their outer appearance. When you can look on the inside of who they really are."

Roku frowns trying to figure what the old man is trying to say as he follows him.

She finally makes to the top of the stairs as well then rolls her eyes at him. " What he's trying to say is to not judge a book by its cover."

Kenji smiles at her and continues inside the house now." That is correct. She may be a demon on the outside but she human on the inside. Also to boot a priestess in her mother's image." He sighed contently. He then leads them to the living room for them all to sit down.

He frowns as he takes all this in and then slowly speaks up." So...she a half demon then?"

She rolls her eyes and says sarcastically "Woopie give the baka door prize."

Roku glares at her but before he could say something he speaks up.

"That's the reason why she has demon abilities and priestess abilities. It's very rare to see a hanyou but even rarer to see one with her type of abilities. Usually, they clash and the baby still born. So it's a rare treat to see in deed." nodding to confirm.

Roku nods but straightens up. " But this still doesn't excuse her to be in the human domain. Which side does she truly belong too? Also, where is she pass to even be here?"

He smiled and he chuckled. His response was simple. " Did you by chance check the gem on her choker? Anyone with spiritual or demonic powers can touch it and it will show the pass and information. This was specially made for her when she was a mere pup."

Roku sat there embarrassed because he didn't think of doing that. Even though he knew she was dog demon of sorts. He looked at her with a confused look.

She glared at Roku. " See I told you I had one. But no you wanted to jump to conclusions before I could explain myself!" She said as she turned her attention to her father.

"Why didn't you and mother tell me that my choker was not only something to hide my features but also a pass for this demon domain Roku keeps talking about?" She asks curiously.

He sighs deeply and looks at her with great regret. "The reason we never told you was for your safety. We knew if we told you about the portal and the domains that you would be curious then endangering yourself. We weren't ready for you to embark on such because we raised you like a human, not a demon. It would be like keeping a tiger caged all its life and then releasing it into the wild. We never told you for your own safety, my dear."

She looks down after hearing that she isn't really from the human domain and her dog ears flatten to her head. She speaks up softly.

"So I'm really not yours and momma child ... am I? That story you told me of being starting to walk and I got into the potion closest breaking everything. Which in return turned me into a hanyou... that was just...just a lie?" She says as she looks up to her only father figure she ever had.

He sighed deeply and slowly begin to nod. " Yes, that is correct my dear. If you feel ready to know the truth. Just give your choker a little spiritual energy into it. It will display all over your past and your true origin. But after i fix it of course." He gets up and removes her choker and takes it to his little shop to repair it.

Roku blinks and takes it all in then looks at her and gulps hard. He basically broke this family apart of hiding her the truth and keeping life simple. He feels so horrible that a swarm of stinging saimyosho sounded a lot more pleasant than what he was feeling right now.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Also, you get a medal for surviving it this far! lol Until next time!


End file.
